<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson in Health by dont_be_shy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550807">Lesson in Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_shy/pseuds/dont_be_shy'>dont_be_shy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Identity 5 - Fandom, IdentityV, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It’s mild though, M/M, Piss, Piss kink, did I mention that there’s piss :), non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_shy/pseuds/dont_be_shy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca isn’t known for practicing healthy habits. Joseph decides to help him along— with no ulterior motives involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Desaulniers/Luca Balsa, Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson in Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mostly a joke. Mostly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Drool made the young inventor's lips sticky as the hunter kissed him awake. He'd fallen asleep in a strange position again, likely a product of the abhorrent self-care regime he had been cultivating as of late. The hunter felt his cold chest spark as Luca's gem-y green eyes worked themselves open; slowly, like they had been doused in honey during the much-needed rest. </p><p>        "Mn," Luca's mouth was dry. His tooth caught on Joseph's frozen lips, making Joseph hum in amusement. The smallish young man seemed overwhelmed being met with advances the moment he awoke from his cat-nap. Joseph was a rather formidable hunter, leastways. While being rather flattering on the eyes, he carried with him an overpoweringly dreadful ambiance. </p><p>       Luca swallowed down the fear that rose in his throat. His heart pounded even though he knew for a fact Joseph only wanted to find entertainment through playing with him. He wasn't much more than a pastime to the hunter, the young inventor had deduced. Being poked and prodded at like a mini lab rat wasn't Luca's cup of tea, but he supposed he didn't mind it. </p><p>       Joseph was one for partiality himself. He was very outward with his shows of special treatment. Luca, in some turn of dumb luck, caught the hunter's attention first, and benefited from it frequently. </p><p>        He felt Joseph's sharp nails drag across his scalp. A shiver ran through his lithe body, slowly caressing the rest of his muscles to awaken. Joseph's mouth was still on his, his long-ish tongue tickling the roof of his mouth in its exploration. Luca's legs were numb and useless after a sore night of dead sleep, and he knew he would have to sit there and take Joseph's musings until the hunter saw fit. </p><p>      When Joseph finally pulled away, Luca looked up at him with a dumb expression on his face. His heart was in his throat, but Joseph's hand was in his hair, slowly massaging the thick roots as if he were petting a cat.</p><p>        It was hard not to enjoy the attention, at least a little bit.</p><p>           "What has my little inventor been working on?" Joseph hummed quietly, the lilting tune of his voice making Luca's insides flutter like a moth in a jar. </p><p>          His voice was deflated in drowsiness, but Luca answered the hunter. </p><p>         "Same old-Same old, I suppose. I was to be focusing on finishing up one of Tracy's components while she worked on the other. I-It was a team effort." Luca looked down at what he had fallen asleep on top of. No wonder his cheek was aching something awful, he had been sleeping on his screwdriver! He blushed furiously, tucking it away and wishing he had his braces on so he could stand. </p><p>         Joseph's blue eyes glimmered, always seeming entertained by the younger, curiouser, male. </p><p>        "You simply need to take better care of yourself," Joseph chided, placing his hands under Luca's armpits and lifting him up with unsurprising ease. Luca hated when he did this, he felt like some type of handbag or accessory to the hunter. But he did appreciate Joseph carrying him to the makeshift cot in the corner, where his braces lay. </p><p>             He slowly worked them on, clicking the leather into the buckle as Joseph watched. After a few moments of observing the smaller male's struggle, Joseph turned away and strode over to the pitcher of water that sat on the cluttered inventor's desk. He blew the dust off of a stained glass and poured a healthy amount of the room-temperature liquid into it. Though it wasn't something he himself would drink, he knew Luca wouldn't mind a dusty glass of water. His conscientiousness had seemingly depleted over time; eating stale bread tossed to him off the floor and three-day old water in a mug that hadn't been washed and was turning green with use in prison for a decade made even this seem minute in comparison. </p><p>        The hunter carried it over to Luca, holding it out until Luca took notice. Luca reached for it and slowly began to swallow it down. Joseph could see his Adam's apple bob and suddenly an unwholesome concept began to creep into his mind. When Luca was breathless with the intake, he handed the cup back, only for Joseph to grip his hand holding the cup and pour more into it.</p><p>       "Keep drinking seignior Balsa. How long has it been since you've been hydrated, or even enjoyed a meal?" Joseph's grip left Luca to his own devices with an even fuller glass of water the second time. </p><p>        Luca knew he was right, his habits hadn't been particularly healthy as of late. His physical and mental hygiene practices were lacking, and he felt shame in his chest grow hot with how he looked. So, despite being overwhelmed by the water, he slowly drank it down while watching his hunter twitchily "organize" his belongings. </p><p>        "Th-thank you, hunter," he said quietly, shakily standing, though his legs felt weaker than usual. Joseph admonished him with a tut, lending him his arm for the moment. </p><p>         Luca's face pinkened as he took the first few steps, self conscious and surprised at the hunter's patience. </p><p>         "Why are you being so kind?" He wondered, his bruised eye making Joseph melt only a little in pity. His mouth twitched with an incoming smirk, so he turned his head away to hide it. </p><p>        "Let's just say I'll collect my interest later." </p><p>        Once Luca was able to walk on his own, Joseph bid him adieu. </p><p>        Luca listened to the diminishing sound of Joseph's heeled shoes down the hallway, thinking over what Joseph had said. Maybe he did need a little more water, just to make it through the match later. He was no biologist, but he knew that his headaches would only get worse if he stopped taking care of himself, and as a result his work would suffer, too. </p><p>        Before working, he forced down another glass, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the first rank rounds. He dreaded that time. It was fun being able to tinker with the decoding machines, but he was already rather faint with his condition; the dominating presence of a nearing hunter did numbers on him. </p><p>        </p><p>          Joseph crossed a leg over his knee, spinning a developing photograph between his fingers. He was careful not to ruin the film of it, though. That would be disastrous. </p><p>          Unfortunately, he had been the first hunter picked to do rank matching. The survivors were always a little more bratty during these times. He generally didn't go easy, but when he did, in ranking he was always met with distasteful toxicity that left him despising said survivor and impaling them tenfold as hard the next time he saw them in-match. He didn't want to name names because it was unprofessional. </p><p>          Despite the overall unwillingness he felt for rank, he was looking forward to this round. From what he'd seen on the timetable, his little inventor was scheduled to be in this match with him. With a full bladder, too. </p><p>         Though the particular inclination to soiled pants Joseph had grown to bear was rather taboo, the thought of Luca losing control of his bodily functions and feeling humiliated, as he was prone to feel regularly, made something inside Joseph stir. And knowing said inventor, he knew he wouldn't have enough self control to use the restroom before the match, nor enough foresight to realize the reason Joseph had gotten him to drink so much water. </p><p>          As he was imagining Luca's knees buckling in an attempt to stop himself from giving into nature, a survivor strolled in. Cowboy. More punctual than usual. He sat down and whistled a tune that made Joseph's head pound. The hunter's sword clacked on the marble floor as he stabbed it into the stone. The survivor couldn't see him unless he decided to show off, but he could hear that. </p><p>         The whistling stopped. </p><p>         It only took about five more minutes before the others entered. Joseph's blue eyes glowed as he took in the sight of Luca. He had purple shadows dusting the skin below his eyes. He needed sleep. Joseph tapped his long nails on the arm of the chair, knowing he would have to tie the inventor to the bed to get him not only his beauty sleep, but sleep in general. </p><p>          It was rather endearing, though.</p><p>      A minute in, everyone was ready. Joseph prepared for the tingly feeling of being dispatched to the rank map. Sacred Heart Hospital slowly flittered into view, the grayish landscape welcoming him like a hot cup of tea. </p><p>      Immediately, Joseph reached for the camera beside him, readjusting the film and clicking the filter in. A flash spanned in front of his vision, and he was quick to work. </p><p>       His camera world was the one place Joseph felt truly at home. It was silent compared to the other side; the side where the yelling and beeping the survivors carried with them nearly drove him mad. His shoes crunched on the gravel as he traversed the dormant environment, following his tinnitus in order to locate the survivors. First he found the doctor, standing behind a tree in a useless attempt to hide from him. He hit her once, twice, just to slow her real self down a bit. </p><p>      But, luckily for her, she was not who Joseph was searching for. </p><p>       He continued on, knowing the "Prisoner" would likely be tapping away heedless of the mirror world Joseph had created on the edge of his reality. </p><p>      Two ciphers later, he found his target. He stood beside him, taking the other's chin in his hand and turning his bruised face toward him. The distant look in the mirror's eyes made Joseph tut in dissension. He looked down and saw how Luca's legs were bent at the knees, just as he'd imagined previously, and how his form was stiffened in discomfort. </p><p>     As time slowly tapered out, Joseph positioned himself for a terrorshock. He felt bad for his little inventor, but a game was a game and it had to be played correctly— whether fair or not. </p><p>     In a flash the world flaked out of existence, and Joseph's swing was fast and resolute. It made contact with something malleable, red staining the blade. Luca was tossed into the machine with a clunk and then fell to the ground with shaky whimpers. Joseph clicked his tongue, feeling the need to tell Luca not only to gain foresight but to also not be so predictable in the first place. </p><p>      He tied the pitiful form up and whistled as he carried him toward a rocket chair a little secluded from the rest of the map. He needed time to carry out his method torture. Luca was a slow struggler anyway, his weak form was no match for the extra-tight bonds Joseph had knotted around his supple waist. </p><p>        The hunter placed him in the seat, watching him helplessly struggle for a moment before seemingly relinquishing to the inevitable. The way he pouted was adorable, his little uneven tooth perpetually tucked against his bottom lip. </p><p>        They were silent for a while, Joseph liking the way Luca wriggled in distraction. He could tell the safety bar was pressing extra tightly against his stomach, most probably causing whatever amount of liquid he was holding in to become rather bothersome. </p><p>        Joseph licked his lips, feeling nonexistent heat gather under his skin as Luca got even more restless in front of him. </p><p>        He wanted to take a picture of that.</p><p>      But that would have to wait a bit more, for he wanted to reach the finale. </p><p>     "So, mon petit chou, how are you feeling?" He murmured, leaning on the hilt of his sword and feigning airy interest. </p><p>      Those green pastel eyes met his own azure glassy ones. </p><p>        "Besides the blood loss?" Luca said, eyebrows furrowed in a weak attempt at rancor. </p><p>     "Oh, don't be that way," Joseph purred, placing one of his pale palms on the wall behind the chair. He leaned over the defenseless survivor and slowly slid the tip of his sword down the front of his stomach, watching the fear gather in Luca's eyes.</p><p>        "Feeling tense?" He hummed, putting pressure above his navel until Luca made a small "eep". </p><p>        Joseph wasn't going to pierce fabric or skin, he was looking only to further Luca's distress to the point of rupture. </p><p>        "S-stop Hunter," Luca pleaded, pressing his legs together once more. That simply wouldn't do. Joseph stabbed his sword into the wall and used it for support as he replaced its sharp tip with his shoe's. </p><p>       He used the flat sole to press even more heavily down, until Luca was making helpless sounds of apprehension. Joseph traced the ball of his foot lower until he put pressure between Luca's legs. He tantalizingly and heartlessly massaged the area until Luca let out one last keen and slumped forward in defeat, making small sounds of humiliation as his pants darkened with his release. </p><p>       It dripped down to Luca's ankles, and then after a good moment slowed to a halt. There was silence for only a second before Joseph was re-fixing the camera beside the chair. A few clicks later and the picture was stained into a frame of white parchment. </p><p>      "You're the epitome of photogenic, mon chéri," Joseph praised, taking a moment to cherish the new masterpiece. He held it up to the moonlit sky as he walked away, leaving Luca to be found by a fellow survivor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>